


NO KISS

by snowsound



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsound/pseuds/snowsound
Summary: Ian和Mickey做了一段时间的稳定炮友，却连亲吻都没有过，Mickey是还未走出柜子的傲娇，Ian决定做那个主动的人。





	NO KISS

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线大概在第一部，两个人都还是未成年。

（一）

Mickey不喜欢接吻。

Ian看着他汗津津的、随着自己的动作而耸动的后背，不断在心里重复这句话，好像这样才能克制自己把人扳过来亲上去的冲动。

事毕之后，他们并排躺在地上，抽同一根烟。Ian很喜欢这种时候，几乎和喜欢做爱一样的程度，这时候的Mickey浑身上下充满了餍足的舒适氛围，安安静静地躺在他身边，半睁着眼睛，吞云吐雾。  
Ian坚信Mickey也很喜欢这种时刻，所以他趁着Mickey心情不错，问了出来。

“我们还要干几次才能接吻？”

Mickey一下子被烟呛到，咳了几声之后说：“你要是敢亲我……”

“你就把我舌头扯下来。”Ian从善如流地接过这句话，“那如果我失去舌头也要亲你呢？”

Mickey看了他一眼，挥动着夹着烟的手说：“基佬才接吻，我们就不能只上床吗？”

Ian又惊讶又好笑：“难道我刚刚艹射了一个直男？”

Mickey看上去表情很奇怪，与其说是生气更像是懊恼。  
“你今天什么毛病啊？废话这么多……”Mickey停顿了一下，“靠，你刚刚那句话让我又硬了。”

Ian这次真的笑出来了。

“笑屁，你还来不来？”

Ian用行动回答了他。

 

（二）

Mickey很想亲Ian。

他想在Ian狠狠地把他一次又一次撞在货架上的时候转头亲他，Ian肯定会回吻他，这小子第一天就想接吻了，他的吻是不是也像他滚烫的性器一样充满攻击性？  
Mickey想要Ian毫无保留地侵入他，在干他的同时狠狠地吻他。

但是他自己刚刚拒绝了这个侵入者的接吻请求。

Mickey对自己很生气，也对Ian很生气。他觉得他自己只是喜欢和同性打炮，具体一点的话，他喜欢被同性干，可是他从来没想过亲谁。

几天前这个Gallagher，这个跟他装不熟的妹妹的“男朋友”，顶着一头乖宝宝的红头发在沙发上给Mandy涂指甲油，他抬头假模假样对Mickey打招呼的时候，Mickey突然生出了扯着他的领子越过沙发背吻他的欲望，并且这个画面挥之不去。  
他后知后觉自己好像被勾引了。

该死的Gallagher，他让自己越来越像个基佬了。  
更该死的是，他居然真的没有亲过来。

Ian在Mickey的屁股上拍了一下：“我都干得你站不稳了，你还能开小差，是在嘲讽我吗？”

“没错，再用点力把我艹到趴下，我明天就在收银台下给你舔。”

……

Mickey有点后悔刚刚那番挑衅了。

 

（三）

晚饭过后，Ian从冰箱拎出一瓶酒，去找坐在门前台阶上抽烟的Lip。

“你和Karen，你们上了几次床？”

Lip抿了一口酒，感到好笑：“怎么，突然对异性恋的性生活感兴趣了？”

Ian也笑：“就是想知道你们做了几次开始接

吻的。”

Lip把拇指和食指对在一起比给Ian看：“0次，不算用嘴和手做的话。我们接吻一般在做爱之前，当然同时也会有……”Lip说着突然懂了弟弟的困境，“不是吧，你们基佬打炮不打啵儿？”

Ian委委屈屈地抠台阶：“实际上连抚摸和拥抱都很少，他不喜欢我亲他。”

Lip陷入沉思：单纯前列腺被摩擦的快感就已经能满足男人了吗……

他甩甩头摆脱奇怪的念头，又问Ian：“你们纯粹是炮友还是，有一些感情的？”

然后他看见平时话不多的弟弟脸上浮现出一种恶心的微笑，同时抠台阶抠得更凶了。

“我挺喜欢他的。他也很喜欢我，我能感受到，他每次被我艹狠了后面都会湿……”

Lip制止了弟弟继续分享同性交媾细节，平复了一下心情后说：“如果不是你一厢情愿的话，我不相信他会不想接吻的。你也许应该在对的时机亲他，气氛好的时候，说几句甜言蜜语什么的，你懂的。”

Ian想像了一下自己给Mickey送一束花并说“亲爱的Mickey你就是我生命中的天使我永远爱你”的画面，他觉得Mickey会暴打自己一顿然后再也不许自己碰他的。

Mickey的生活：打架，在打架的路上，和自己打炮。他像个小炮仗，各种意义上的。他俩气氛最好的时候大概就是被自己干到失神大口喘气的时候了，一切想法包括暴躁的念头都成了空白……等等！

Ian有主意了。

他抱了Lip一下：“你是世界上最好的哥哥！”起身匆匆跑了出去。

Lip被他的顿悟和感谢弄得一脸懵逼，看着Ian狂奔着像是要去实践，突然福至心灵悟到了前面对话中的重要信息：

“卧槽原来你是1啊！”

 

（四）

急促的敲门声。

有人骂骂咧咧地开了门。

两个人交错的脚步声。

门被猛烈地关上。

此起彼伏，剧烈的喘息。

布料摩擦的声音。

家具被撞倒，哗啦一声巨响。

沙发猛然承受了两个人的重量，发出不堪重负的吱呀声。

没有唇齿交融的水渍声。

Mickey趴在沙发上，断断续续地回想刚刚发生的一切。好像上一秒Ian刚刚敲开门，还在气喘吁吁，沉默地盯着他，现在就已经熟练地在他背后埋头苦干了。

今天Ian有点不一样，他的眼睛莫名的发亮，有什么不可言说的兴奋在蠢蠢欲动。搞得Mickey也有点莫名其妙的期待，尽管他不知道在期待什么。

“你应该庆幸我家没人，不然又得野战，虽然感觉还挺好的。”

Mickey其实还有点感到奇怪，Ian一般不会主动来家里找他，鉴于他那个憎恨基佬的可怕父亲。

“闭嘴，Mickey。”Ian有自己的小算盘，他不希望Mickey分心，这会让他更难实现计划。

“转过来，Mickey。”这样比较方便亲上去，Ian心里暗暗地夸自己机智。

“你要我像一个女人一样躺着，张开大腿，看着你上我？”

“没错。”

短暂的沉默。

接着两个人同时动了。一个主动转过来，面向身上的男孩，另一个把对方的腿分开，架在了身体两侧。

“你又把自己说硬了。”

Ian扶着Mickey的腿慢慢地俯下身，眼睛却始终盯着他，开始给他口交。

Mickey不敢看他，干脆闭上眼睛，仰着头，嘴里无声地骂着脏话。他的手插在Ian的头发里，他很喜欢那一头柔软的红色头发，不忍心用力拉扯，只好反复地揉搓，近似于温柔的抚摸。

脱了衣服的Mickey就像脱下了攻击性，白白软软，还没有在ROTC天天训练的Ian强壮，你难以想像南区令人闻风丧胆的小霸王，竟然会如此的……可口。

Ian看着他仰起的下颌，因为出汗而发亮、微微颤抖的喉结，想像着咬上去的口感，他吐出嘴里的性器，轻轻地咬了一口Mickey的大腿内侧。

他一定要告诉Mickey，他的腿美极了。

Mickey没有动。

Ian得寸进尺一路亲到了他的前胸，甚至开始吮吸Mickey的乳头。

他们很少有这些行为，像真正的情侣一样互相抚摸，亲吻，哪怕做爱的时候也是仅以插入为主。Ian打定主意要打破这种局面，他想要更多包含爱意的行为，比如接吻。

“你打算这样亲到后半夜还是怎么着？你他妈还干不干我了？”

虽然很破坏气氛，但是至少他没有很反感。Ian觉得这是个进步。

当一切回归正轨的时候，Mickey又有点后悔了，因为Ian继续干他的同时不再亲他了，没想到自己的乳头还挺敏感的。

Ian突然把Mickey的脸扳正，在加快下身撞击的时候深深地望住他：“你又在走神，Mickey。”

Mickey说不出话，也无法挪开眼神。他的腿盘在Ian腰上，好让臀部高高翘起，迎接越来越猛烈和急促的撞击。他盯着Ian漂亮的眼睛和脸，感受和这张有些稚气的脸极不相称的粗硬的性器在身体里横冲直撞，这比他嗑过的最优质的冰还要让他嗨。

Ian紧紧地盯着Mickey，满意地看着他的眼神开始涣散，嘴里又在不出声地骂脏话，大口地吐着气。

好的时机，他心里默念。

Mickey不出声是害怕忍不住呻吟，他觉得做爱时呻吟也很娘。Ian突然猛地一下拍在他的屁股上，Mickey忍不住惊叫出声。该死该死，Ian永远知道怎么让他爽，怎么让他失去自控。

快要到最后阶段了，Mickey觉得自己的大脑已经支离破碎，眼前的事物开始模糊并且在光线中晃动，他离某种美丽纯洁的东西越来越近，越来越近……是一片红色的影子，慢慢清晰起来。然后，好像他一直在等待一样，他心里一直以来隐约的缺漏被某种温柔的事物满满当当地填补上了，并且那东西还试图撬开他的牙，寻找他的舌头。

Ian Gallagher在吻他。

比想象中的糟太多了。Ian的嘴唇湿湿的，还在颤抖，慌乱中他的牙嗑到了Mickey的嘴唇，Ian赶紧把舌头退了出去，那片温热离开了Mickey。

天呐。Mickey在心里无可奈何地叹了口气，伸出手环住身上人的背，把他再度拉了下来。

觉得自己把和Mickey的初吻搞砸了的Ian还没从沮丧中回过神，就被男孩拽了回去。

Mickey主动亲了上来，轻轻地吮吸他的上嘴唇，伸出舌头舔着他的牙和口腔内壁，发出黏黏糊糊的水声。Ian整个人轻飘飘的，开心地回应他，甚至忘了下半身的动作，这次换作Mickey在他屁股上拍了一下，他才醒过神开始继续完成最后的冲刺。

在结束前他们的嘴再没分开过，Mickey怀疑自己快断气了。Ian像一个十几岁情窦初开的小伙子一样（Mickey没意识到他不是像，他就是啊！），毫无章法地一顿乱啃乱舔，攫取他的呼吸，把口水糊在他脸上和脖子上，Mickey肯定自己的嘴被咬破了好几处。当然Ian也没好到哪里去，他射在Mickey身体里的时候，Mickey狠狠地在他后背挠了几下。

回去得再问下Lip接吻的技巧。Ian从Mickey身上翻下去的时候这样想。

下次还是要自己主动。Mickey喘着气想。

他们无言地躺了一会，直到Mickey的呼吸越来越慢，Ian推了他几下想叫他去洗澡，只得到几句嘟囔作为回应。

明天早点过来帮他收拾吧。Ian这么想着，穿好了衣服，又坐回沙发上。

他忘了说“甜言蜜语”。

“你的身体很美，我真的很喜欢你。”

Ian抚摸着Mickey的头发，俯下身覆上他的嘴唇，仅仅是贴着，停留了一会。

关门声响起，房子里恢复平静，只有Mickey平稳的呼吸声。

Mickey睁开眼，像是在自言自语：“傻子。”

笑意从他脸上浮现，他翻了个身。

“我也是。”

这次他是真的沉沉地睡着了。

 

【彩蛋】

Carl半夜被尿憋醒，迷迷糊糊到洗手间放水的时候，浴帘突然被人拉开，他没想到这个点还有人洗澡，吓了一大跳，瞬间清醒了。

是Ian，他用毛巾擦着身子，跨出浴缸，Carl在他经过的时候，看到他后背醒目的抓痕，看起来还很新鲜。

“女朋友很腻害哈。”

Ian对着镜子欣赏了一会Mickey的杰作，转头对Carl抱以意味深长的微笑：

“是男朋友。”


End file.
